


Payback

by jarebear20, PopcornMaster



Category: Voltage Inc., Voltage Inc.-All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarebear20/pseuds/jarebear20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopcornMaster/pseuds/PopcornMaster
Summary: Inui is used to being the butt of everyone's jokes. He knows he's not the best or the brightest that the Ice Dragons have, but he does his best. However, there is one thing you should never, ever joke about with him, as one unfortunate recruit soon discovers.





	Payback

The training room at the Ice Dragons headquarters was empty, save for a lone man in a corner, whaling away on a punching bag. Stripped to the waist, torso glistening with sweat, Inui was lost to anything happening around him, focused solely on what was in front of him, on the anger that ran through his veins. His knuckles burned under the tape he'd wrapped around them, sore after making contact with the surface of the heavy bag so many times. Inui ignored it and pressed on, delivering a series of quick punches that had the bag swaying on the chain it was attached to.

The reason for this uncharacteristic display of aggression from the normally cheerful orange-hair man was a difficult one to fathom. Up until a short time before, the day had been proceeding as usual for him. Then the new recruits arrived and everything went to hell for him.   
The other Dragons were wise enough to give him a wide berth, meaning he didn't have to bother with being interrupted with requests to see to a matter Mr. Oh had or being asked to do grunt work even though he'd more than earned his place within the organization.   
Inui punched the bag savagely, his teeth gritting with frustration. He'd damn well earned his place, and not for the reasons that fucking asshole recruit thought. He didn't have to spread his legs to get there, and just because he and the other lieutenant were fuck buddies didn't change that fact. Nor would it ever.  
With one last hit, Inui turned from the punching bag to bend down and grab the bottle of water he'd taken out from one of the mini fridges. Unscrewing the cap, he took a long, hard swallow, draining most of the bottle. The rest he upended over his head, allowing the chilled water to slide through his hair and down his body in little rivulets.   
It was then that he noticed Samejima standing in the doorway of the gym, watching him cooly. "What do you want?" he snarled, turning around to resume beating at the punching bag. "Whatever it is, I'm not in the mood right now."

It had been a perfectly ordinary day at the office for Samejima, spending his time going over reports and invoices and possible deals for the Dragons like he did most other days. Not even had it been particularly unusual when one of the lower ranking members of the Ice Dragons came into his small office to tell him that one of the new recruits had tried to start a fight, since there was almost always a monthly occurrence that one of the newest members tried to prove themselves by trying to provoke one of their seniors.  
What was unusual about this, however, was that the recruit had tried to pick a fight with Ryosuke Inui, and had been successful in provoking the man. Samejima knew by personal experience that it wasn’t much that got to Soryu’s other lieutenant; you had to attack him, or one of his friends, personally and really hit a weak spot to get a rise out of the orange-haired man, and that a such a new recruit that you could barely even call them a member managed to do just that… it was simply unheard of.  
His mind barely had time to catch up to what his body was doing before he found himself outside the gym, opening the door to talk to Inui about what had happened. Most of him was wondering why he was there, instead of talking to the new recruit about what was expected of him now that he was a member of the Ice Dragons, and how inappropriate it was to attack one of their own in such a manner as he had done, but another part of him, much smaller, told him that it was more important to check up on Inui, to make sure that he was alright. Samejima tried to push that voice away, even as he made his way into the gym, walking to the corner of the room where the man in question was, taking his frustrations and anger out on one of the punching bags.  
Samejima watched him for a few moments in silence, not replying right away when Inui almost barked at him, pressing away his immediate response to liken him to an angry dog.  
“I’m here to check up on you,” he replied after a while, his eyes roaming over the naked torso of the other man. “I heard that you got pulled into a fight with one of our new recruits today.”

The tone of Samejima's voice irritated Inui, almost as much as the initial silence had. Inui tried to brush him off, focusing on the next series of punches against the bag in front of him. When he didn't hear the other man leave, however, Inui glanced back. "You don't need to worry about me," he said shortly. "The matter was taken care of. End of story."  
But it wasn't the end of the story, and he knew it. And there were only a few people high enough in the Ice Dragon ranking that could force him to talk about things. Even though they were equals, Samejima definitely could get him to talk.  
"One of the newest recruits decided to start talking shit," he said, still not looking at Samejima. "Said that the only reason I'm still with the Ice Dragons is because I'm good at bending over and getting on my knees." Just thinking about it made his jaw clench. "He then went on to say everyone knew that's why we're together. Because I'm a good fuck." The guy had looked like he'd been wanting to say more, but that'd been about the time Inui's fist had connected with his face. 

Samejima let out a sigh just barely loud enough for the both of them to hear when Inui tried to brush him off, telling him that the subject was off limits, even though they both knew that if he didn’t talk to Samejima about this, he’d have to talk to Soryu about it later.  
It took a few more moments, with Samejima almost having begun to wonder if maybe he should just leave the other man to pout on his own, before Inui continued to talk again, telling him about what had happened with the recruit. He listened to the other man quietly, not uttering a single word until he was done, and again waiting a few more moments before he replied, just to make sure that Inui was actually done speaking.  
“That’s all?” he asked, one eyebrow quirking up in question. “He was baiting you and you just swallowed it whole?” Again that small voice at the back of his mind tried to push its way to the front and he had to pause and shake his head at the idea that there was any other reason to him being there other than to check up on a colleage. “You’ve heard worse things than that from me without throwing punches around.”

There it was again, that infuriating tone of his. Scowling, Inui turned back to face the man. "You aren't a recruit," he told him, crossing his arms across his bare chest. "You've already proven yourself, as has most everyone else here." He lifted his chin in challenge. "Unless you want me to start throwing punches at you."  
He felt as if a wound had been opened, and Inui wasn't sure why. Yes he was in a relationship with Samejima, but it was a mutually beneficial one. Their side of the relationship was built on one of mutual trust and respect, not to mention that love they had for Cian. Inui couldn't deny that he enjoyed the sex that came with Samejima, as anyone who had the misfortune of being in the building at random times could attest, but at the end of the day that's all it was.   
That didn't mean he liked to be the butt of some new guy's jokes, however. Nor did he have to accept it.

“What I’m saying…” Samejima sighed, lightly pinching the bridge of his nose before looking back up at Inui, taking a few steps closer towards him, closing the distance between them. “Is that you’re supposed to take it easy with the new recruits.” A small frown appeared on his face and he mirrored Inui’s movements, crossing his arms over his chest. “You don’t have to let it slide completely or they’ll think they can do whatever they want, but throwing punches around because some kid who just joined is trying to act tough is overdoing it, Inui.”  
Samejima’s eyes briefly wandered over to the punching bag, figuring that Inui had already spent a good couple of minutes, at least, tiring himself out. “But if you’re really itching to throw punches around…” he said, stretching his arms out in front of him and cracking his knuckles. “I’m happy to oblige. As long as you don’t mind losing.”

Inui rolled his eyes. "I was taking it easy with him," he said. "The bastard only walked away with a couple of bruises." Of course, that was mainly thanks to the others pulling them apart, but he wasn't much for semantics right now. "But fine, I won't attack any of the new recruits that try to say I fucked my way to the top. Happy now?"  
He watched Samejima stretch his arms, and for the first time since the fight, felt himself smirk. "The only one who will be losing is you, Samejima. I hope you're prepared to walk out of this room with your tail between your legs." Inui took a step forward, assumed a fighting stance. "But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. What are the rules?”

Samejima smirked back at Inui, not even taking his eyes off the other man as he pulled his blazer off and tossed it aside. “Big words coming from someone who has trouble winning over me even when you haven’t already been punching out a bag and a recruit,” he said while kicking his shoes off to the side where his blazer lay, and then pulling his socks off too so that his feet wouldn’t be sliding around on the floor.  
“I don’t think we need to many rules,” Samejima continued, rolling up the sleeves on his shirt as he took a few steps towards Inui who was already in a fighting stance. “No punches or kicks above the neck. No ugly tricks. No being a sore loser when you lose. Am I forgetting something?”

"Only the part where I put you on your back on the ground." Inui's smirk widened. "Other than that? No." He watched as Samejima readied himself, felt his blood run hotter at the thought of being able to fight something other than a leather punching bag. Here was a challenge, one that he was going to win.  
Ignoring the initial instinct to attack, knowing Samejima would expect it, Inui took a step forward, then another. They were right in front of each other, with neither man having not made an attempt to attack . Okay then, time to change that.   
Inui surged forward, a hand locking on one of Samejima's wrists and he attempted to wrench it back, one of his legs moving out to kick Samejima's legs from under him. But he felt Samejima shift, and suddenly found himself staring up into smug grey eyes.

Samejima watched Inui’s movements, slightly surprised that the man didn’t just attack him head on. He took a step to the side when Inui came closer, not making any attempt to be the first one to land a punch or kick, and then he saw a slightly change in Inui’s eyes and knew that the attack was coming.  
Inui had the upper hand when it came to strength, but it was all too easy to read him, so when Samejima felt his hand wrap tightly around his wrist and tried to trip him, Samejima only had to use his force against him to get Inui on the floor.  
“Whose back was it that you were going to put on the ground?” he asked with a grin on his lips as he put his weight on top of the orange-haired man to hold him down. “Hmm? Come on, Inui, you can do better than that.”

Inui scowled as he shoved against Samejima, but the other man seemed more than content to keep him pressed against the mat. Growling, Inui lashed out, moving to hit the biggest part of Samejima he could reach--his head. He struck with enough force and speed to force Samejima to counter, which the man did easily by catching him by the wrist just as his fist was about to connect with his nose. Inui could almost see the energy he'd put into the hit travel from his body to Samejima's, making the dark haired man's hand tighten, the pale blue of the veins in his wrist that much more noticeable.  
Taking advantage of the brief distraction, Inui headbutted Samejima and shoved him off his body. Rolling to his feet, Inui stared him down. "You mean like that?" he shot back.

It was easily enough for him to catch Inui’s wrist when he tried to punch him in his face, but doing so distracted him just long enough that he didn’t have time to pull back when Inui headbutted him and shoved him aside with enough force that Samejima fell backwards, landing on his head, his eyes watering and his head throbbing with pain.  
He scrambled up to his feet again, trying to force his eyes to focus again, and glaring at Inui when he finally could. “I thought we agreed to nothing above the neck,” he growled quietly as he again took a fighting stance, closing in on Inui slowly. “But if you want to fight dirty, go ahead. I won’t be going easy on you anymore.”  
And with those words, Samejima lunged forward, sending a kick towards the side of Inui’s knee to get his legs to buckle in under him.

A tiny thrill shot through Inui as he heard the other man growl, pleased he'd managed to get under Samejima's skin in some way. Now this was going to be a proper fight, and he relished in the thought. He barely dodged the kick, moving until their positions were switched and he had the empty training room at his back. He swung and missed a shot to Samejima's ribs, retreated before the other man could return the favor.   
Back and forth they traded jabs, neither man yielding as they attempted to fight their opponent into submission. A vicious punch to his stomach had Inui doubling over, but a sharp stomp to the instep of Samejima's foot prevented the other man from pressing the advantage. Panting, Inui took a step back.  
"Not bad," he said, trying to catch his breath. "You're getting sloppy though. Tired?"

The two men fought back and forth for longer than Samejima cared to keep track of the time. Originally he had just thought to let Inui work out his frustrations, thinking it’d get him talking, or at least calm him down, but now he was getting tired, both physically and of waiting for Inui to decide he had enough of the fighting. Not that he was about to admit that he was tired.  
“No,” he replied, his chest heaving even as he tried to force his breath to something close to normal. “My head is hurting like hell though.” Samejima took a deep breath, his mind racing with thoughts on how to end this as quickly as possible.  
Again he lunged at Inui, tackling him with enough force that they both went flying to the floor, and Samejima hurried to get on top of the orange-haired man and hold him down, but then the room suddenly flipped around and he found himself on his back, Inui grabbing his arms and locking them above his head. He tried to get free, but his efforts were in vain.  
“Alright, you win,” Samejima said with a sigh, looking up to meet Inui’s eyes. “Feel better now?”

Inui barely caught the glint in Samejima's eye before the man was tackling him, sending both of them to the floor. The action knocked the wind out of him, and Inui let out a small gasp. He could feel Samejima scrambling, trying to follow up on his actions, but in a surprising show of strength, Inui flipped them both. His firm thighs locked around Samejima's hips, Inui grabbed his opponent's hands and held them above his head, pinning Samejima securely under him.   
His lips curved as he heard the other man submit, but Inui was disappointed to realize that the anger had not left his body. It still made his blood run hot, and staring down at a seemingly vulnerable Samejima, he could feel some of that heat race to pool low in his belly.  
The kiss was a surprise to them both, with Inui not realizing he'd even crushed his lips against Samejima's until he felt him opening to allow the kiss to deepen. Inui growled as he pressed the full weight of his body against Samejima's, kissing him until his lungs burned with the need for air. Pulling back, he looked down at the dark haired man and grinned at how deliciously mussed he looked with swollen lips and a dazed expression on that smart face of his.  
It was only when Inui rolled his hips deliberately against Samejima's that he realized how overdressed they were. "Don't move," he warned with a frown as he removed his hands from Samejima's to travel down to the shirt covering him. Too impatient now to deal with niceties, Inui yanked viciously at the garment, until it gave way under his hands, exposing Samejima's flesh to his gaze.   
His mouth was on him instantly, sucking roughly at a spot below Samejima's collarbone. He bit down, determined to leave a mark on the man that he'd be unable to forget in the coming days.

Inui kissing him had been one of the last things Samejima had expected. He had thought that the other man would get up off him, or possibly want to continue their sparring session, but this? If anything, Samejima might’ve guessed that Inui would like to slow things down between them, at least at the office, but apparently he had been wrong. This time though, he didn’t mind being wrong, and opened up to let Inui deepen the kiss.  
He could feel himself growing more aroused the longer the kiss went on, Inui’s growl making heat spread through his whole body. Samejima looked up with dark eyes when Inui pulled away from the kiss, feeling winded for an entirely different reason now.  
Inui told him not to move as he started to undress him, feeling his warm hands underneath his shirt, but Samejima thought he was taking too long and sat himself up as best as he could as he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it aside, and then Inui’s mouth was on him again and he let out a loud moan when he felt him bite down.  
Samejima cupped Inui’s cheek, bringing him up again for another kiss, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. “Just so you know,” he breathed when he pulled away again, rubbing his thumb along the other man’s cheekbone. “I’ve never been with you just because you’re a good fuck. And Cian stopped being the only reason I’m in this relationship a long time ago.”

Inui jerked back as if Samejima had slapped him, his eyes wide with shock. What...what was he saying? His chest felt impossibly tight, a small voice in the back of his mind trying to tell him the meaning of Samejima's words. They stayed like that--Inui straddling Samejima, staring--for a long time, neither man saying anything. Inui swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing with the effort.  
"I told you not to move," he said finally. It felt wrong, the words not being the ones he really needed to say, but Inui wasn't sure he knew the right ones and this was so much simpler. This was always the easy part between them, and he clung to it desperately.  
He left Samejima, tossing the man's shirt aside as he headed to a small closet on the other side of the room. When he returned, it was with one of the many lengths of rope kept in the office for a variety of purposes. Not looking at Samejima, Inui took the rope and looped it around the man's hands, bringing them together and securing them with a series of knots.   
If there was one thing Inui was good at, it was tying knots.  
Once that was complete, he slid a hand under Samejima, lifting him in a bridal carry, and carrying him over to where the punching bag still hung. Inui tossed the other end of Samejima's rope over another suspended hook, knotting it to prevent any chance of slipping loose. Without ceremony, he lowered Samejima, forcing the man to find a way to support his weight as his feet just barely brushed the surface of the mat underneath him.  
Inui watched him for a moment, then stepped forward to brush his lips against Samejima's. "You should listen to me more sometimes," he murmured, before his mouth descended down the other man's body. His mouth never stayed in one space for very long, leaving nothing but light kisses and teasing nips in his wake.   
When he reached Samejima's waist, Inui lowered himself to his knees. He unzipped his pants slowly, freeing the man's cock. Finally looking up to meet Samejima's gaze, Inui sucked the head into his mouth.

Even Samejima had been slightly surprised at the words that came out of his mouth, but only for a moment before he realized how true those words were. And it didn’t matter much to him that Inui didn’t seem to know what to say in response, he wasn’t expecting anything from him in turn for those words.  
He couldn’t help but to enjoy how Inui tried to shift the focus to something that was more familiar between them, and so Samejima made no effort to move or follow Inui as the man stood up and walked away from him, only following him with his eyes as he crossed the room. A smile curved his lips, feeling butterflies in his stomach when he saw the rope in the other man’s hands as he came back again. He offered no protest as Inui began to tie the rope around his wrists, letting him do what he wanted and then looping his arms around Inui’s neck when he lifted him up and carried him over to the punching bag to suspend him so that his feet only barely touched the mat under him.  
When Samejima felt the brush of Inui’s lips against his, he leaned forward, trying to chase the kiss when he pulled away, but in his position he wasn’t given much room to do anything Inui didn’t want. “If this is my punishment,” he replied, licking his lips as he let his eyes flutter shut when Inui moved downwards. “Then maybe I should listen less to you.”  
Inui’s touches were feather light and no way near enough. He wanted more, but for now he didn’t mind letting Inui control the pace, liking the direction the other man was taking this in when he felt his hands starting to unzip his pants and Samejima opened his eyes again, looking down to meet Inui’s eyes as he sucked the head of his cock into his mouth.  
“Fuck,” he breathed, letting his head fall back, and he gripped the rope above his head. “Inui…”

Inui didn't answer him, choosing to take Samejima even further into his mouth. He didn't stop until his nose was brushing the dark thatch of hair above the man's cock, and he held himself there, lightly sucking as he continued to watch for each minor change in his demeanor. One of his hands moved from Samejima's hip to his balls, squeezing him gently and moaning softly as he felt him swell in his mouth.  
Inui's blowjob was rough and fast, designed to drive Samejima to madness. He pulled back, tongue dragging along the thick vein of his cock until he reached the head, where he lapped at the slit, catching every drop of precum that he could. He drove himself back down, eyes closing in pleasure as he felt Samejima hit the back of his throat.  
Before the man could come, however, Inui released him with a wet plop and sat back, watching Samejima.

The way that Inui was sucking him off, fast and hard, quickly pushed Samejima to the edge of his climax. His breathing was uneven and occasionally when Inui moved his tongue just so, his breath would hitch in his throat and he would pull against his restraints. But Inui was good at knots, and he knew that he would never be able to get out of his bindings without any help.  
“Fuck, Inui, I’m…” Samejima breathed when he felt Inui tongue the tip of his cock only to take him deep into his throat again, closing his eyes hard. “I… I’m going to… Fuck, I’m coming!”  
But before he actually did, Inui pulled back and Samejima gasped as he was left just an inch from his climax, his eyes opening with a start as he looked down at Inui again with hooded eyes, whining softly.   
“Inui…” he moaned, trying to coax the orange-haired man into continuing where he had left off. “I need more.”

Pleased at the other man's reaction, Inui smirked. "Oh, I'll be giving you plenty before this is all over, Samejima." He lifted a hand to one of Samejima's thighs, let it glide over his flesh until he was cupping his ass and squeezed. "But you're going to have to do one little thing for me. And I assure you, this is something you really want to listen to me about, because you won't like the consequences."   
Inui's hand slid back down to push Samejima’s pants the rest of the way down before he lifted one of Samejima's legs up, over Inui's shoulder. He repeated the action with Samejima's other leg, pressing a kiss on his knee. "You cannot come yet. Not until I say you can. Are we clear?" He rewarded Samejima's agreement with a sharp bite to the sensitive inner flesh of his thigh, soothing the mark with his tongue.   
But instead of returning his attention to the hard cock only a breath away, Inui shifted Samejima's hips, his mouth brushing briefly against the man's balls before he reached his entrance. Fingers moving to spread Samejima's ass, Inui ran his tongue along Samejima’s tight hole for the first time ever in their relationship. When he felt no protest from the man above him, he continued with vigor.  
Eating out Samejima was just like when he sucked his cock: a rough, fast affair meant to make him go crazy. It delighted Inui to make as many lewd noises as possible as he began to thrust his tongue in and out of Samejima, waiting to see how well he'd be at following Inui's instructions.

Samejima wasn’t usually one to simply follow orders in sexual situations; even when he was being the submissive like he was now, he liked to play his partner, force them to punish him for not obeying or force them to admit that they didn’t have any control over him. But this time he wanted to pacify Inui, and disobeying him wouldn’t accomplish that. If anything, Samejima suspected that Inui would punish him by leaving him hanging, literally, and he had no desire to be left like that.  
So he held on, even as his climax was building rapidly, each movement of Inui’s tongue bringing him higher and higher. Samejima shut his eyes and gripped the rope tightly, trying to control his desire by controlling his breathing, taking long, deep breaths. The lewd sounds that Inui was making while eating him out, did not make it any easier for Samejima to keep himself from coming, but he was not going to give in so easily.

Inui gave one last long lick before he pulled back from Samejima, lowering the man's legs to the floor once more. He rose to his feet, pressed himself against Samejima as he kissed him properly on the mouth. "I think I may prefer you like this," he said with a small grin. "You're far more agreeable."  
He left Samejima again, this time to retrieve the man's shirt he'd discarded somewhere. Inui hadn't planned on this, but it would do for the moment. Glancing apologetically at the bound man, he ripped Samejima's shirt right down the middle. "I'll get you a new one," he murmured as he returned to tie the ruined shirt over Samejima's eyes, a makeshift blindfold.  
The next time he disappeared, it was to grab a small bottle tucked away in a locker. He settled himself between Samejima's legs once more, moving them to resume their position on his shoulders. He opened the bottle, allowed the thick lubrication to coat one of his hands, and as he took Samejima's cock into his mouth once more, he hooked a finger into him as well.

Samejima chased after the kiss, whining softly as Inui pulled away from him, his eyes following the other man as best as he could, turning on the tip of his toes and saw him ripping up his shirt. When Inui returned to tie the fabric of the torn up shirt over his eyes, a small smirk played on his lips briefly.   
“Does that mean you don’t like how I normally am?” he asked, hearing Inui’s footsteps disappear again, and then a locker being opened before the steps came back, his legs being lifted up onto Inui’s shoulders again. He could hear the small click of the top of a bottle being opened and then he felt Inui’s lips wrapping around his cock again as a finger slid into him, and Samejima gasped quietly. “Maybe the only reason we’re together is because I’m the good fuck.”

Inui pulled back with a frown. Was Samejima really going to do this now? "And what if it is?" he asked, another finger sliding into Samejima, stretching him. He rose to his feet, forcing the other man's body to bend to accompany him. "What if I'm only putting up with you because I'm after this." He grabbed Samejima's cock with his free hand, gave it a rough stroke. "Maybe I'm just after that fucking smart-ass mouth of yours, and the way it feels surrounding my cock." He crushed his mouth against Samejima's, kissing him savagely, taking all that he wanted.   
His lungs burned, but Inui didn't relent until the last possible moment, pulling back with a gasp as he stared at Samejima. 

With the blindfold over his eyes, there was no way for Samejima to read Inui’s expression, but the way he pulled away just after he had spoken the words, and the tone of his voice, told Samejima that Inui wasn’t in a mood for this particular conversation right now.  
He was just about to respond when he felt another finger go inside him, stretching him even more, and instead a moan came out, that grew louder as Inui stood up, slightly changing the angle in which he thrust his fingers inside. And then again he was cut off, throwing his head back when he felt Inui’s hand wrap tightly around his cock, Inui’s lips roughly claiming his in a kiss so deep that Samejima thought he was drowning for a moment, every sensation multiplied after he had been robbed of his sight.  
His lungs were burning for air, his chest heaving when Inui finally pulled away and he slowly wet his lips, his voice hoarse as he replied. “I wouldn’t mind it,” Samejima answered honestly, still trying to catch his breath after the kiss that Inui had given him. “But you should know that I’m not always going to be this submissive just because I love you.”

At that, Inui let out a bark of laughter. "I'd expect no less from you," he said, his kiss much more gentle this time. "Nor do I want it. I look forward to your punishment for this." He didn't respond to the last part, where Samejima told him he loved him, his chest still too tight whenever he came back to those three words. Shaking his head lightly, Inui moved in closer to whisper in Samejima's ear. "But since you're being so nice and submissive, I think you can come for me now."  
He pulled back just far enough to lower his mouth down Samejima's cock and began to work him as he had the first time. A third finger joined the first two inside Samejima, and he moved them in and out in earnest.

He couldn’t deny that he felt a tiny bit relieved when he heard Inui laugh. Samejima had been pressing an issue he knew Inui was trying to avoid, and that had been on top of knowing that Inui also had been in a bad mood. A small part of him had half-expected that maybe Inui would go and leave him there all alone, but now that he hadn’t…  
Samejima moaned louder when he felt Inui sucking his cock again and a third finger joining the first two, stretching him and pressing against his sweet spot as they began to thrust in and out. “Fuck, Inui!”  
It didn’t take long before Samejima came, having held out against Inui for this long already. Moaning Inui’s name, his hips bucked up to bury itself deeper inside Inui’s mouth, his cum spilling over his tongue.

With the jerk of his hips, the tensing of his body, Samejima's release was a sure thing and Inui was ready when the other man finally came. He took everything Samejima gave him, his throat flexing as he swallowed his cum, moaning softly as he milked the other man through his orgasm. When he felt him soften, Inui released Samejima, his fingers sliding out of him as he lowered the man's lower body. His lips were already moving for Samejima's, allowing him to taste the lingering traces of his release on his tongue.  
"I think the entire office might have heard that," he noted with some amusement when he pulled back. "And you try and say I'm the vocal one."

There was still a pleasant haze over his mind as he felt Inui release him and come up to capture his lips. Samejima could taste himself on Inui’s tongue as he lazily kissed him back, humming in approval.  
“Oh, that was nothing to the sounds you can make, Ryo,” he replied, slowly licking his lips with a grin. “Can you take the blindfold off?” Samejima asked then. “You can keep me tied up, and do whatever you want with me, but I want to see you.”

"I dunno...as I said before, I kind of like you like this," Inui said, but still he reached up to untie the remains of Samejima's shirt from the man's eyes. As he let the fabric drop to the ground, he kept his gaze on Samejima, watching him carefully. He had not been unaffected by his own actions, and despite his casual words, Inui wanted to bury himself in Samejima, make him moan even louder than before.  
"How are the wrists?" he asked softly, stepping in closer so Samejima could feel how hard he was inside his pants.

Samejima moaned softly when he felt the hardness of Inui’s cock through the fabric of his pants, and he leaned in as best as he could to brush his lips against Inui’s cheek before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” he replied, shifting his head to the other side of Inui’s face, kissing his cheek this time. “You know how to work with ropes properly,” Samejima continued with a gentle smirk playing his lips, lifting one leg to wrap around Inui, urging him to come as close as he possibly could. “Don’t worry.”

"I always worry," Inui told him softly as he allowed himself to be pulled in closer. His hands slid around Samejima's waist, coming to grip his ass. He squeezed softly as he ground his hips, eyes closing as sparks of desire danced along his spine. When he finally opened his eyes, they'd almost gone completely black, only the barest ring of brown encircling the dark. "I don't know if I can be gentle with you now," he whispered. "But please stop me if you think I'm taking it too far."   
Shifting away just far enough that he could free himself from his pants, Inui rubbed his cock along Samejima's ass as he grazed the man's throat with his teeth. Without warning, he plunged roughly into his fellow Ice Dragon, easily sheathing himself completely in Samejima's warmth.

Samejima watched Inui closely, saw his eyes darkened by desire and as he recognized the look in his eyes he felt his own cock throb in anticipation. “You worry too much,” Samejima breathed, pressing a quick kiss to Inui’s lips before the other man pulled away to unzip his pants. He bit down on his lower lip when he saw just how hard Inui was. “I don’t break that easy.”  
A moan escaped his lips when he felt Inui’s teeth against his neck and his cock rub against his ass, already imagining how it would feel inside him, the promise of Inui fucking him roughly making butterflies flutter in his stomach.  
Then Inui thrust into hard and without warning, and stars dotted Samejima’s vision. He gripped his restraints tightly again, trying to keep his voice down, when he heard the click of a door being opened. Samejima turned his head slightly, seeing one of the new recruits standing frozen halfway through the door, his eyes as wide as saucers, and behind him, some of the more senior members.  
“We have company, Inui,” he said, his voice sounding hoarser than he would’ve thought. He then turned his attention back to the recruit. “As you can see, we’re a bit preoccupied at the moment, so if you could be brief about it?”

In the time they'd been sleeping together, Inui had never really been the one in control, even when it looked on the outside that he had the upper hand, Samejima was still calling the shots. Inui didn't usually mind, because wonderful things happened when Samejima was in charge, but this was something beyond his imagination. Pressing his face against Samejima's neck, he inhaled sharply, enjoying how the man's body responded to him. He didn't even hear the sound of the door opening.  
But he definitely heard Samejima, and turning, Inui looked behind him to see a very surprised recruit standing at the door. It took his brain a moment to come out of lust-fueled haze, but when it did his face contorted in an uncharacteristic frown. It was the shithead recruit from before.   
He tried to pull out of Samejima, but Inui found himself unable to, the dark haired man's legs locked tight around him, pulling him back in. His anger flaring to life once more, Inui turned back to Samejima, ready to shove away, when he found his mouth being covered by the other man's. Surprised, Inui's mouth opened and he felt the kiss deepen.   
Behind them, the door closed.

It wasn’t the first time one of the other Dragons had walked in on them, far from, but it was the first one in a long while that had Inui pulling away from him, and Samejima only barely reacted fast enough to lock his legs around Inui’s waist, pulling him back in, and he realized that this must be the one that was the reason for Inui’s earlier rage.  
When Inui turned back to face him, he could tell that the orange-haired man would try to get away again, so Samejima pressed his lips hard against Inui’s, silencing him for a few moments and deepening the kiss when he felt the other man opening up. He gently nibbled at his bottom lip, sucking at it lightly before he pulled away, pressing his forehead against Inui’s.  
“Don’t mind him,” Samejima whispered, his eyes locked with Inui’s. “I want all your attention on me.” Without breaking away from Inui, he called out to the recruit. “I suppose you’re here for a reason? Out with it.”  
“I-I…” the recruit stumbled, still unable to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him, no matter how much he wanted to. He swallowed hard. “I came to, ah… apologize.”

Inui shuddered as he felt Samejima nibble his lip, but nodded as the man told him to keep focusing on just him. Knowing he'd regret it if he disobeyed, even though he wanted to plow his fist into the recruits face, Inui did exactly as he was told. His hands going around Samejima's waist once more, he began to thrust into him, short shallow thrusts that quickly grew rougher, rattling the chain overhead.  
Inui tilted his head, trailing his lips along Samejima's jaw, down his throat once more. He licked a wet path along the man's collarbone, distracted by the taste of his sweat from their earlier sparring session. Reaching Samejima's shoulder, he sank his teeth into his flesh, relishing in the way it made Samejima tighten around him. 

“Then apologize,” Samejima told the recruit, almost moaning now that Inui had begun to move again, thrusting in and out of him fast and rough. He turned his head to the side, giving Inui easier access to his neck as he again looked over to the recruit, meeting his eyes across the room. “I heard what you told Inui. Apologize to him.”  
The recruits eyes shifted between the two men before they fell to the floor and he opened his mouth to speak again. “I’m-”  
“No,” Samejima said in a harsh tone, cutting him off. “Do it properly.” He let out a moan when Inui’s cock reached a sweet spot inside him, a wicked grin curling his lips as he saw the recruit wince slightly at the sound. “Get on your knees. Touch your forehead to the mat. Show your senior the respect he deserves.” Samejima saw the recruit’s jaw tighten as he clenched his fists at his side, only standing there quietly. “Now,” he growled loudly and the recruit finally got to his knees.  
He bent forward until his forehead touched the mat, closing his eyes, but what unable to block out the sounds of Samejima moaning again as Inui thrust into him, his hips slapping against Samejima’s ass. “I’m sorry… about what I said before.”

There was part of him aware of Samejima speaking, but the rest of Inui wouldn't let him focus on what he was saying, wanting only to prolong the pleasure of being inside him. Each moan from the bound man told him he was doing things correctly, and Inui chased after the sounds, doing whatever he could to make Samejima moan even louder.   
One of his hands left Samejima's hips, moved to roll a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Soon his fingers matched the rhythm of his thrusts, moving each time he pushed into Samejima. And then, driving up harshly, Inui scraped a nail across Samejima's nipple.   
"Louder," he rasped, lips against Samejima's ear. "I know you can be much louder than that, Koichi. Let me hear you."

Samejima let out a moan, slightly louder than the ones that Inui had coaxed out of him before, when his nail scraped across his nipple. “I’m trying to have a conversation here, Ryo,” he gasped, a particularly rough thrust making him moan again.  
The recruit swallowed hard as he gazed up from the mat to the two men before him as he heard Samejima moaned, uncomfortably aware of how tight his own pants were growing just listening to his superiors fucking. He shifted awkwardly, preparing to get up and leave the room.  
“I didn’t give you permission to leave,” Samejima growled and turned his attention to the recruit again. “Do you even know what you are apologizing for?” Another moan, obscenely loud.  
“I said I’m sorry about what I said before,” the recruit responded, annoyance and defiance think in his voice still.  
“Yes, you did,” Samejima said before being momentarily silenced by Inui’s lips against his. He let out a hum of approval and nipped at Inui’s bottom lip before pulling away again. “But do you know why you have to apologize for saying what you did?”

Inui made a small noise in the back of his throat, the vibrations of Samejima's growl making him grow harder still. The rough pace he'd established faltered, and he kissed Samejima sloppily as he corrected himself. Part of him was annoyed that the other man was still talking. He wanted Samejima to be a moaning mess, capable of only moaning his name.  
Abruptly, Inui pulled out of Samejima, and shoved his legs off of his waist. Ignoring his protests, Inui moved out of Samejima's range, his dark eyes sweeping slowly up his body. A smirk played on his lips as he stepped forward again, a hand cupping Samejima's cheek, turning him to meet his waiting mouth. The kiss here was slow, a careful exploration meant to entice, to distract from other outside factors. Inui dragged Samejima's bottom lip with his teeth, still watching him for his reaction. 

For a long while there was nothing but silence coming from the recruit, but Samejima was a patient man.  
“Because… I hurt Inui’s feelings?”  
Samejima rolled his eyes, but then he felt Inui pull away from him and the focus of his attention shifted to the orange-haired man as he whined softly, trying to get closer to him but could barely move at all because of his restrains. “Ryosuke…” he pleaded softly, but the other man showed no signs that he was going to come back.  
But then he did, placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him so softly, so slowly, so much that Samejima thought he would melt, his eyes fluttering shut. A shudder ran through his body as he felt Inui bite on his lips and he drew in an unsteady breath.  
“I…” he murmured, his eyes still closed. “I love this man. More than he could ever know.” Samejima opened his eyes again, looking only at Inui. “And you implying that he is only where he is today because I like to fuck him, recruit, is an insult to him, to me, and most of all to our boss. If what you said about Inui never reaches him, you should consider yourself lucky.” He briefly looked back to the recruit. “Mr. Oh’s punishment would be so much worse than this.”  
His grey eyes went back to Inui again and he smiled softly, waiting for whatever Inui wanted to do with him.

I love this man.  
He heard the words come from Samejima's mouth, and in that moment, Inui realized the sincerity of them. The revelation floored him, anger leaving his body as he kissed Samejima again, unable to get enough of how he tasted. He pulled back, then dove right back in, hands tangling in Samejima's hair.   
I love this man.  
Inui moaned as he felt their cocks brush against each other and it took all of his willpower not to shove himself back inside Samejima's glorious heat. Instead he found himself reaching up to slide the rope holding the other man off of the suspension hook, holding tight to Samejima to keep him steady.   
Keeping his mouth firmly against Samejima's, Inui lowered them both to the ground, where he straddled the man just as he'd done when he'd won their sparring match. Only this time, there wasn't any clothing separating them as Inui began to roll his hips deliberately against Samejima's.   
I love this man.

Samejima hummed with pleasure as he felt Inui’s lips on his own, opening to him without hesitation to let him deepen the kiss, sucking at his bottom lip lightly as he felt Inui’s hands in his hair.  
Inui’s moan and the feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other made Samejima feel sparks shoot up his spine and robbed him of all his strength. If Inui hadn’t been holding onto him as he let him down off the suspension hook, his legs would’ve folded underneath him. Instead he was now able to loop his arms around Inui’s neck, holding himself up and holding Inui close as their kiss continued. He let himself be lowered to the floor, running his fingers through Inui’s orange hair.  
“Ryo…” Samejima breathed, gazing up at the other man, any other distractions forgotten now when he felt Inui’s hips roll against his own. “Ryo.”

"Koichi," he answered hoarsely in return, every inch of him focused solely on the man under him. He loved the delicious friction each time he moved his hips, of the heat it generated in his body. Shifting until he was between Samejima's legs once more, Inui slid into him, a long deliberate slide that had him gasping for air.   
Unlike the other times before when he'd fucked him roughly, Inui now took Samejima carefully, each push and pull of his hips meant to draw everything out of him. He felt himself push deeper, and he buried his face into the crook of Samejima's shoulder, moaning at the pleasure.   
"You feel so good around me," he breathed. "Koichi..."

With his hands still tied, there was a limit to what he could do with his hands, but Samejima did his best to touch Inui where he could reach; his shoulders, his neck, running his hands through his hair and tugging gently.  
Then he felt Inui push inside him again and he let his head fall back against the mat as he arched his back. “Ryo,” he moaned, lifting his legs to lock his ankles behind the small of Inui’s back and pull him in even closer, push Inui in even deeper inside him.  
“Kiss me,” Samejima breathed, looking up at Inui. “Leave your marks on me. I want everyone to know I belong to you.”

Something had changed. Inui wasn't quite sure when it happened, but somehow it did. Despite the fact he didn't have full use of his mobility, Samejima was touching him, and each brush of his fingers left Inui's skin burning. He could feel the man arching under him, and Inui moaned as he went even deeper.   
He shivered as he heard his name, having never heard it spoken like that from Samejima before. And when the other man told him to mark him, to show the others who he belonged to, Inui could only obey him. His lips left Samejima's, traveling along his neck, nipping and sucking until there were a faint trail of purplish marks along Samejima's throat. As he reached Samejima's collarbone, he bit down, just shy of drawing blood, and kissed the pain away.   
He was so fucking close now, the point of climax just within his reach, but Inui didn't want it to end. He wanted to keep going, to keep riding this high for as long as possible.

Samejima moaned and gasped softly as he felt Inui’s lips travelling down his neck, leaving a trail of blooming marks he could only imagine, and then hissing quietly at the pain when Inui bit down.  
“I’m close,” he breathed, gently pulling Inui back up again for another kiss, his tongue tracing his bottom lip and when Inui’s tongue came to meet his, he sucked into his mouth. “I want to come with you, Ryo. I want you to come inside me.” He slowly rolled his hips against Inui, the angle in which his cock thrust into him making him feel as he would fall over the edge any moment now.  
“Make me come,” Samejima moaned. “Let me come.”

Inui's eyes closed and he moaned at Samejima's words. He wanted nothing more in that moment to fulfill his lover's wish. He sucked in a breath sharply as he felt Samejima roll his hips, and Inui answered it with a hard snap of his hips. And then another, a third, until Inui was pounding into Samejima, driving them both further into ecstasy.   
A whimper that didn't come from either him or Samejima had Inui looking up, a frown crossing his face when he realize that the recruit was still there. He was kneeling on the ground, a desperate look in his eye as he watched the two of them.  
"Get. Out." Inui growled, and the recruit was quick to obey him, scrambling for the door and slamming it shut behind him.  
His attention returning to Samejima, he kissed him roughly as he continued to fuck him, what shreds of control he still possessed quickly disappearing. "Come," he told Samejima, thrusting into him.

Samejima was did only half-remember that he still hadn’t told the recruit that he was allowed to leave. It was somewhere in the back of his mind that he wanted to continue to punish the new Dragon for what he had said to Inui, but most of his focus was now on the orange-haired man; on how he moved, on how hard he was thrusting into him and on how good he felt inside of him.  
It was only when he heard Inui growl that he for a moment turned his eyes to the recruit, watching him scramble to his feet as he tried to leave as soon as possible, and then his attention was forced back to Inui as he felt lips on his and Inui’s tongue pushing into his mouth, and Samejima responded eagerly.  
“Yes,” he hissed, digging his fingernails into Inui’s back as he felt the pressure building up inside him rapidly, each thrust of Inui’s hips driving him further to the edge. “Ryo, you feel so good,” he moaned, only to draw in a sharp breath in the next moment when Inui against pounded into him. “I’m…!”  
Before Samejima could even get the word out of his mouth, he came, tightening his legs around Inui’s waist to pull him in closer as he cried out Inui’s name, his cum spilling between the two of them.

Inui couldn't hold out long after that, overwhelmed with the way Samejima spoke his name, of feeling him find his release underneath him. Burying his face into Samejima's neck, Inui slammed once more into him and came in a torrent of white heat that threatened to drown him.   
It felt like hours later, although perhaps really only a few minutes, but Inui finally found a way to regain control of his breathing. Peeling himself away from Samejima's neck, he pulled back to observe the other man. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, reaching to undo the knots on the rope around Samejima's wrists. "I wasn't too rough on you, was I?" He bit his bottom lip, ashamed when he saw the bright red marks on Samejima's skin. He pressed his mouth to them softly in apology, then pulled out of his fellow Ice Dragon to get to his feet to retrieve his clothing and a new bottle of water.  
He took a long sip, the water feeling wonderful as he drank, then handed it off to Samejima. "Shall we head to our office?"

Although Samejima couldn’t deny that the rope had been uncomfortable around his wrists, and at times even painful when he was hanging from the suspended hook, it hadn’t been anything he couldn’t handle. And even if he enjoyed watching Inui fuss over him now, it was unnecessary, and so he pulled the other man to himself once he was free again, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.  
“I’m alright, Ryo,” he said with a uncharacteristically gentle smile. “And I would have stopped you before you got too rough for me to handle.” Another kiss before he let Inui get up to his feet and get their clothing and water, which he eagerly drank from when Inui offered him the bottle.  
Samejima shifted his weight on the floor, trying to determine if he was still too sore to stand up yet, but it felt like he would be able to. His hips were aching and his arms were sore, but he did not collapse into a heap, so he was probably good to go, even if he did suspect that his walk might be a bit wobbly for now.  
“I feel like I might need to get cleaned up before that,” he replied with a low chuckle as he pulled on his pants, taking his time so he wouldn’t embarrass himself by falling on his ass. “Unless you plan on continuing this when we get to our office, because then it’s possible that the cleaning can wait until after that.”

Inui kept an eye on Samejima as he got redressed, relieved to see that although a little unsteady, the man didn't seem too worse for wear. Which was a relief, because Inui didn't think he'd be able to live with himself if he'd hurt Samejima. Just thinking about it made his chest hurt. Looking away quickly, Inui set about cleaning up from their activities.   
"I hadn't planned on it," he said after a moment. He risked a look at Samejima. "But then I hadn't planned on this either. Did you want me to continue? Or would you rather have your way with me instead?"

Samejima watched Inui for a moment, letting him clean up after them for a while. But then he began to feel impatient as Inui still kept a bit of distance between them, barely even looking at him as they talked. He walked up to the other man and wrapped his arms loosely around his waist.  
“I wouldn’t mind it if you continued,” he whispered, leaning in close to Inui. “I actually wouldn’t mind either option, but right now…” Samejima turned his head just so that their noses brushed together before leaning his forehead against Inui’s. “I liked how creative you were.” He leaned in again, to kiss Inui, but held himself back less than an inch away, leaving it up to Inui to kiss him if he wanted to.   
“I liked how it felt like you were making me yours,” Samejima breathed. Only saying the words made his feelings stir. “Leaving your marks on me, doing what you wanted to do with me.”

Inui's eyes fluttered shut as he listened to Samejima speak, almost shuddering at how close they were. Which was silly, given all of the things they'd just got through doing, but Inui was feeling unusually vulnerable. He felt Samejima move, their noses touching, and his eyes opened to stare into the man's grey eyes. Inui could see the emotion there, could see that Samejima really did enjoy him taking control. His gaze drifted to Samejima's mouth, and unconsciously he licked his bottom lip, the urge to kiss the other man far too tempting.   
So he did, moving closer to lay his lips across Samejima's, allowing himself the pleasure of enjoying how pliant the dark haired man felt against him. He nipped at him lightly before pulling back, released a shuddering breath as Samejima continued to tell him how he'd liked being claimed as he had. Inui twisted around in his arms until they were face to face. His hands came up to cup Samejima's face.  
"Then how about we go to the showers and clean up properly?" Inui felt his mouth curving upward. "And then we can see how much more creative I can be."


End file.
